falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Herbert Dashwood
|modspecial = |tag skills = |level =1→20→30 (Broken Steel only) |derived =Hit Points: 25→120→170 (Broken Steel only) |aggression =Unaggressive |confidence =Foolhardy |assistance =Helps friends and allies |hair color =Light gray |eye color =Green |hairstyle =HairWavyOld |head add ons=EyebrowOldMBeardFull BeardFullOld |height =1.00 |factions =MS08NoteOwnerFactionHerbertDashwood TenpennyTowerAllResidents TenpennyTowerResidentFaction |class =WastelandAdventurer |combat style=Default |GECK race =CaucasianOldAged |baseid = (dead) |refid = }} |content2= |content3= }} Herbert "Daring" Dashwood is a retired adventurer residing in Tenpenny Tower in 2277. Background Early life Born in 2207, Dashwood spent his younger days as a traveler and adventurer. In 2241, Herbert ran across a ghoul named Argyle, after stealing the ghoul's girlfriend. Despite this misunderstanding, the two became great friends, and led a life of adventure throughout the wasteland. Adventures in the Wasteland The two visited many places during their exploration of the wasteland. They often went to the Blue Destiny Brothel, which Dashwood renowned as the "best whorehouse in the Capital Wasteland"; unfortunately for Dashwood, the place was shut down in 2249 when most of its occupants died of a cholera outbreak.Tenpenny Tower terminal entries He also made frequent visits to Megaton and Underworld, where he was named "Honorary Ghoul." In the summer of 2248, Dashwood and Argyle were given permission to take shelter inside Rockopolis by King Crag. But when Dashwood had an "incident" with Crag's daughter, the two were exiled. The "Rockopolis Crisis" A few years later, Dashwood and Argyle were captured by the slavers of Paradise Falls; fortunately Argyle could disarm the slave collars.Galaxy News Radio After being freed from their collars, Dashwood insisted that he and his manservant rescue the girl they came in with. When they eventually find the girl, they discover that she had already escaped. She then introduces herself to the two adventurers, revealing her name to be Penelope Chase, "fortune hunter." It didn't take long for Dashwood to become attracted to her. After leaving Paradise Falls, the party came across a super mutant, which Argyle quickly dispatches using the Shady Sands Shuffle. However more Super mutants turn up, and start chasing the adventurers. Chase suggests that they make for Rockopolis, however she doesn't know where it is. Dashwood, without thinking, tells her the location, and they head off to Rockopolis. The party eventually reaches Rockopolis. Argyle advises Dashwood to not show her its location, but Dashwood simply ignores him and shows Chase the secret knock to gain entrance to Rockopolis. After learning the location of Rockopolis and how to gain entrance, Chase reveals her identity as the "Black Widow", the leader of the slavers, and tells the adventurers that a large convoy of slavers is now heading to Rockopolis. In response to this, Argyle brutally rips out her heart, and even in this serious situation, cracks a joke, to Dashwood's displeasure. The two then swiftly enter Rockopolis and try to warn King Crag about the army of Slavers that is about to invade his town. Crag, rightfully so, responds with anger at the two adventurers, telling all the inhabitants of Rockopolis to kill them. The two friends then flee into the caves, trying their best to outrun the riot they have caused, but when the two try to escape by climbing up a cliff their friendship meets its end. After years of exploring, and hundreds of adventures, Argyle and Dashwood get separated, never to see each other again. Dashwood makes it out of Rockopolis alive, while Argyle unfortunately dies. Retired Adventurer After years of adventuring, Dashwood amassed a large enough fortune to buy his way into Tenpenny Tower for a comfortable retirement. Herbert Dashwood is friendly, down-to-earth, and possesses a self-ingratiating sense of humor. If asked, he'll gladly talk about the things he's done, places he's been, and creatures he's encountered. He occasionally sneaks into the rooms of other people as a way of keeping himself amused and keeping his adventuring skills honed in case he ever needs to come out of retirement. His legacy lives on, as his exploits are often played on Galaxy News Radio. "The Adventures of Herbert 'Daring' Dashwood and his ghoul Manservant Argyle" is a favorite program across the Capital Wasteland.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Daily schedule Herbert will walk around Tenpenny Tower and occasionally play a joke on Cheng by messing with his terminal. He occasionally visits the Federalist Lounge on the ground floor, and can otherwise be found in his room where he sits beside his radio. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * A Manhandled Manservant: If Argyle's body has been found, Dashwood can be informed of his fate to receive a key to his safe, which contains bottlecap mine schematics. * The Replicated Man: Dashwood is in possession of a Replicated Man holotape. * Tenpenny Tower: While looking for the key to the generator room, he implies the Lone Wanderer should steal it from him as a game. If the player character is caught stealing it, he will turn hostile in the usual way. Asking him to give up the key will provoke a response stating the Lone Wanderer is "no fun". Inventory Notes * Assuming his radio drama is true, Dashwood alone is responsible for the unintentional destruction of Rockopolis, the enslavement of its citizens, and the death of Argyle. * For the entries in his terminal, see Herbert Dashwood's terminal. * Daring was elected "honorary ghoul" of Underworld. * He has recently taken a mistress, Tenpenny's own Susan Lancaster, and can be heard teasing her about their shared "stealthy hunts." * If Dashwood gives the key to his safe to the Lone Wanderer, retrieving the rewards will still be considered stealing, and will cause Herbert to become hostile if caught. * Dashwood will still be killed by Roy Phillips and his gang, despite being pro-ghoul. This prevents the completion of A Manhandled Manservant if it hasn't been done already. * If A Manhandled Manservant is not completed before the quest, Tenpenny Tower, It will be impossible to talk to Herbert about Argyle. * It is likely that he was about to get a large suite in Tenpenny Tower. In the game files, there is an unused cell called "The Dashwood Suite". * In the Italian and Spanish versions of Fallout 3, "The Adventures of 'Daring' Dashwood" radio show is in French, presumably by mistake since some lines are spoken in the proper language. Notable quotes | | }} Appearances Herbert Dashwood appears only in Fallout 3. Bugs Herbert may not carry the key to his safe on him for pickpocketing. Instead he will carry a generic key called "Tenpenny Tower Resident's Key", which will not work on his safe. Thus, if the player does not speak to him about Argyle before killing Roy Phillips, they will be unable to obtain the key and access Dashwood's safe. Gallery Herbert Daring Dashwood's suite.jpg Herbert Dashwood daring to share his bed with Susan Lancaster.jpg|Herbert Dashwood daring to share his bed with Susan Lancaster FO3SusanToBedWithDashwood - Friday.png|Herbert visited bed with Susan Lancaster on Friday. References Category:Fallout 3 human characters Category:Fallout 3 Railroad characters Category:Tenpenny Tower characters de:Herbert "Daring" Dashwood es:Herbert Dashwood pt:Herbert Dashwood ru:Смельчак Херберт Дэшвуд uk:Сміливець Герберт Дешвуд